Deep Dark Secrets
by tashamiller2k
Summary: Lucy brings home a new friend who Mary is attracted to - WARNING FF - SLASH!
1. Default Chapter

Title:  Deep Dark Secrets

Author: Tasha Miller

Email: tashamiller2k@angelfire.com or tashamiller2k@hotmail.com

Disclaimer: I don't own 7th heaven or any of its characters blah blah etc

Spoilers: None … I haven't watched 7th heaven in awhile and never watched much when I did

Summary: Basically Mary gets involved with Lucy's new friend

Authors notes: I've been on a bit of a writers block lately but decided to type up the chapter I wrote ages ago, I might get the inspiration and/or encouragement to write more.

Like I said I've never watched much 7th heaven so sorry for any gross inaccuracy.

This is set when Mary and Lucy are at high school; I'm not sure specifically how old anyone is so I'll probably write it so it doesn't matter

Also this is un-beta'd, all I have is my spellchecker

Chapter One

"And this is our room"

Mary looked up from her magazine as Lucy walked into the room, a friend in tow.

"Mary this is Amber" Lucy introduced the other girl

"Hey" Mary said as she shook hands with Amber, she looked at the other girl curiously, she was sure she'd seen her somewhere before. Amber had black hair, green eyes, her arms were folded over her chest and her eyes were shifting nervously. "Do I know you from somewhere?" Mary asked

"Doubt it, she just started at our school "Lucy answered for her as she looked through a drawer.

"No, I'm sure I have, I just don't know where" Mary said as she watched Amber who seemed to get more nervous by the second under Mary's gaze. Lucy let out a frustrated sigh and slammed the drawer shut.

"It's not here" She stated then walked off.

"What's she looking for?" Mary asked, Amber shrugged then turned to follow Lucy when something clicked in Mary's head. "Wait" Amber turned around "I know where I saw you!" Mary smiled at her, proud of her recollection.

"Don't tell Lucy, my family had to move because of it before" Her voice was soft and wavering like she was holding back tears.

"Don't worry, I won't, besides I don't want to explain why _I_ was there"

Amber smiled at her and left the room.

"So why did your family move?" Eric asked

Amber looked at the reverend over her plate of food "Um" she looked down at her potatoes then up again "dad's job" she mumbled

"Amber isn't very talkative" Lucy spoke up, glancing at her new friend

"Not that it matters, since she has you to talk for her" Annie smiled at Lucy

Mary's eyes met with Ambers. The rest of the family talked around her, but she didn't hear any of them. Amber smiled at her and Mary smiled back as something shifted in her stomach.

"How long have you been here?" Simon asked around a mouthful of food.

"A little over a week" Amber replied quietly, her eyes flicked around the table, spending a second longer on Mary before returning to her plate. It was about a week when Mary first saw her; she frowned slightly and wondered what happened at her last school.

Mary walked down to the kitchen in the dark; she walked over to the fridge and opened it, the light spilling across the room. She looked up at the stairs as someone descended them into the room. Amber appeared at the last step and paused for a moment when she noticed Mary.

"Is it' ok if I get a glass of water?" Amber asked her feet

"Sure, I was just getting myself a midnight snack, want anything?" Amber shook her head. Mary picked up a few things from the fridge and threw them into the counter then filled a glass with water and passed it to Amber. "You ok?" Mary asked, the other girl just nodded her head and took a sip from the glass "You sure?" She just nodded again.

Mary put a couple of things back in the fridge and started to pick at the food from another one, She looked over at the dark haired girl who was standing awkwardly with a now empty glass. Mary walked over to her "let me take that" She took the glass from the other girl. Their fingers brushed against each other sending a jolt of electricity through Mary. Their eyes locked for an eternal moment then Mary leaned over and brushed her lips against Ambers.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
It was a short kiss lasting only a tiny fragment of time. It sent tingles through Mary's body. Ambers eye went wide with fear "I can't," she mumbled "I'm sorry," she turned and rushed up the stairs leaving Mary standing alone in the kitchen holding an empty glass.  
  
"Morning," Lucy chirped as she bounced into the kitchen the next morning, she looked at Mary who was staring into space a bowl of soggy cereal in front of her. Lucy waved her hand in front of her sisters' face. "You ok?" She asked  
  
"Yea," Mary replied as she snapped back into reality  
  
"Ok," Lucy said as she opened the fridge.  
  
"Is Amber still asleep?" Mary asked  
  
"Mmmmhmmm," Lucy replied, her head still buried in the fridge, she removed her head "I'm gonna go watch T.V so when she gets up I'll probably still be there,"  
  
"Ok," Mary replied as she watched Lucy head into the living room, Mary then headed up the stairs to the room she shared with Lucy. Amber was still fast asleep on Mary's bed. Mary sat down on Lucy's bed and watched her sleep. Mary sighed, obviously Amber was scared, hell she was too but she didn't feel like walking away from this. Amber stirred then looked at Mary through bleary eyes.  
  
"How long have you been there?" Amber asked  
  
"Just a minute, debating whether I should wake you up or not," Mary replied  
  
They sat in silence for a while before Mary spoke again "Why did you run away last night? I mean, I understand if you scared, I am too, but."  
  
"It's not just that, I don't want to go through it again, I don't want people to know."  
  
"Then why did you come to the group?"  
  
"Because I still am who I am, but I'm also a teenager and I already know teenagers don't like people like me, like us."  
  
"So who would we tell?"   
  
"People would find out, I like you Mary, I really do I just don't want to take those risks."  
  
"I do," Mary felt something flare up inside her "To fuck with the rest of the world, I want to take the risks, I don't want you to just walk away cause the rest of the world can't deal with you, it's not their problem."  
  
"I know," Amber looked down at her hands which her fidgeting with the edge of the sheets. Mary moved across the room and sat down on the bed next to her, she placed her hand over Ambers.   
  
"Please, give us a go," Amber looked up into Mary's eyes and nodded  
  
Amber looked at her fearfully as if she'd suggested jumping out of an aeroplane or something "Please," Mary asked again "We don't have to tell anyone at all if you don't want to," She looked into Ambers eyes and could see the battle going on there. After what felt like an eternity Amber gave her an answer.  
  
"Ok."  
  
Mary grinned then leaned in and kissed her softly "You won't regret this."  
  
Lucy looked at her watch, it was getting late and Amber hadn't come downstairs yet so Lucy decided she better go in search of her friend. She wandered up to the room she shared with Mary and found Amber and Mary giggling.  
  
"Hey," she snapped at the two, raising her eyebrows, expecting an explanation  
  
"Oh hey Lucy," Mary replied. Amber just smiled at her  
  
"What are you guys up to?" Lucy asked  
  
Mary shrugged "Just chatting."  
  
"About what?" Lucy asked as she sat down next to Amber  
  
"Stuff," Mary replied nonchalantly  
  
Lucy looked between her sister and her friend thinking something was up. "Oh, well do you guys wanna go to a movie today?" She asked  
  
"I have nothing better to do," Mary replied. Amber just nodded her head. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Mary sat in the dark cinema. She wasn't paying attention to the movie at all; it was some sappy romantic comedy Lucy wanted to see. It was a terrible movie, although even if it had been a good movie Mary still would have been casting sideway glances at Amber. It was frustrating sitting in the dark next to this girl that she liked but not been able to do anything. She really wanted to reach out and hold her hand, but with Amber's skittish behaviour and Lucy sitting next to them it seemed any romantic advances were out of the question. Finally the credits started to roll and the torment ended. As the three girls left the cinema Lucy ran into some other friends of hers. Mary stood back as Lucy introduced Amber as her new friend, whom had just transferred. Mary scowled; Lucy really seemed to treat her new friend like a piece of jewellery to show off. Lucy turned to Mary,  
"Hey we're going to go shopping, are you going to come?" It was a polite invite, although the sisters got along well Mary knew Lucy didn't really want her to tag along, now that she was surrounded by a large group.  
"No, it's ok" Mary didn't really want to hang out with those girls anyway "I better get home" "I should really get home too" Amber spoke up "My parents are probably already pissed at me for not been home" "Oh, ok" Lucy looked honestly upset that Amber was not joining their shopping spree.  
"Can I get a lift Mary?" Amber asked "Sure" Mary replied, careful to prevent herself from grinning at the prospect of alone time with the other girl "See you later Lucy"

Mary parked the car and looked up at the house she was dropping Amber off at. It seemed like an average house.  
"Do you want to come in?" Amber asked as she clambered out of the car "Definitely" Mary smiled at her. They walked up to the front door in silence. Amber pulled out her keys and let them in.  
"No-One will be home" she commented as she threw her keys by the door.  
"I thought you said your parents would be pissed?" Mary was confused "My parents work a lot, even on weekends, I don't think they'd notice if I disappeared completely let alone for a day.  
"I'm sorry" Mary didn't know what to say, she couldn't imagine what life would be like without your parents noticing, hers never seemed to miss anything much, or at least tried not to.  
"It's not a big deal" Amber said as she led Mary up the stairs, pointing out the different rooms as they passed them. Eventually leading to her own room where she turned on the stereo. Mary looked around the room; it had an arty albeit gothic feel to it. There was a half finished painting in one corner of the room, other of a similar style hung on the walls.  
"Cool paintings" Mary said as she examined the pictures, trying to decipher the mess of colours "I'm not really a big fan of the expressionist painting, I like painting that look like things." Amber smiled "But you still think they're cool" "They suit the room" Mary replied, then turned and smiled at Amber. She moved closer and wrapped her arms around the other girl's waist. "I think they suit you too, they have simplicity but are still chaotic, and they look pretty but obviously have deeper meaning" Amber laughed "I think you're just hitting on me" "Maybe" Mary replied before leaning in and capturing Amber's lips in a kiss "Maybe I'm just intrigued by you." 


End file.
